


Lollipop - Himbo Edition

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, himbofication, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: They were giving them out, and yeah it was a little weird that there was ones specifically for boys and specifically for girls, but Thane didn't really think on it too hard.It was a free lollipop, why worry about things like lines and it was a college campus--weird tests were happening all the time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Lollipop - Himbo Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For my first Patron, posting it here since it went public last week. 
> 
> Pretty short, but enjoy <3

They were giving them out, and yeah it was a little weird that there was ones specifically for boys and specifically for girls, but Thane didn't really think on it too hard.

It was a free lollipop, why worry about things like lines and it was a college campus--weird tests were happening all the time.

Bright blue, sweet against his tongue--almost too sweet with an almost metallic taste to it, Thane had to admit it wasn't bad. His eyes caught on another man's for a moment and it was hard to look away.

Some college men were just really hot, and this dude, he was a ten out of ten.

Thane swallowed around the lollipop and shook his head. He wasn't gay, what the fuck, he focused on the lollipop. How it felt so soft in his mouth, and rolled so easily against his tongue.

There was a really nice ass ten feet in front of Thane. Curved just right, and really did the entire campus a service by being in some tight jersey shorts.

Thane blinked, and blearily realized it was a dude's ass. He grimaced and focused again on the lollipop. It tasted so good, he would have to find another of those dudes giving them out. His head felt itchy, suddenly, and all at once and a few strands of golden-brown hair fell from his forehead. He ran a hand over his head to make sure it was all there, and it was, but the few strands stuck to his palm were definitely not the right color.

When had he dyed his hair blond?

Thane checked to make sure his blond hair wasn't falling out. He never trusted that specialist last week. He paused. What specialist?

A burst of salty flavor from the lollipop distracted Thane. He groaned and sucked just a little harder. The sweet and salty taste blended so well together. Getting this lollipop was the best part of his day. 

Another thick suck got another delicious salty cream against Thane's tongue. He barely noticed when his eyes locked into a swinging bulge.

Wasn't like Thane was gay. That bulge was hard to miss big and commando.

Thane sucked again and groaned a little. Feeling a slight flush of embarrassment. His tongue ran across the bottom of the lollipop and it felt a little different curved in a vaguely familiar way. It really didn't matter. The curves just made the lollipop better.

This guy was hot, walking slowly towards Thane. His body looked good too. Pretty muscular.

Thane could always appreciate a dude who exercised. Seeing the thick manhood begging to be released made him suck tighter and faster on the lollipop.

With each bit of suction Thane tasted more and more of the cream.

"Like something?" The man asked, who knows when he had walked up to Thane. The important part was that his bulge was right there.

"Yeah," Thane giggled and blushed. He was wasn't much for giggling but that seemed like something not too important.

"Me too. My place?" The man asked.

Thane nodded and sighed in disappointment when the lollipop dissolved in his mouth, "I need something to suck on." He pouted.

"Don't worry, Danny has just the thing." The man, Danny said with a grin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also post stuff on my wordpress;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)
> 
> Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com).


End file.
